<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Believe in Anything by SomeSunnyDay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626278">I'll Believe in Anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay'>SomeSunnyDay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny the Homicidal Maniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, Johnny "Nny" C. (Mentioned), Metaphors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy has a slow morning.</p><p>(An introspection on Jimmy's character, from how I believe him to be, nothing grand, just an observation.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Believe in Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There was actually supposed to be more to this. More detail, but I wasn't sure how to do that. Sometimes it's hard to get these things going ^^'</p><p>The title is in reference to I'll Believe in Anything by Wolf Parade &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jimmy's morning starts out slow. He brushes his teeth for longer than 2 minutes, he can't stop thinking about the guy he saw rip into those people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He eats, he washes his dish. He puts it away. All things familiar, but one thing then. The linoleum floor of the kitchen still needs to be cleaned. Dried blood wasn't the best smell he'd found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes, steps across the room, over the mutilated body of his father. He'd been the first to test his new knives on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's gonna find that guy and thank him for giving him the strength to finally get rid of that abusive bastard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down to his sunken in face, of course he fucking hesitated when he killed him, he sat in the tub washing his blood off, crying and guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his hero didn't hesitate. So Jimmy resolved to be more like him, to be better, because his brother never hesitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reflected back to the look on his inspiration's face, freakish and divine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy got dressed, he'd taken some liberties with the style his idol wore, to suit him better. Like the nets. He liked nets, they were surprisingly comfortable. Made his hands and arms look cool. His makeup was applied and he glanced at his nails, he needed to fix his polish, maybe later then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tucked his jeans into his boots and passed the hall mirror. He stopped. The mask he crafted was sticking to his face more. He can feel it fastening to his head, tighter and tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His paper face was painted vaguely, cross hatched and colored poorly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy never really had that kind of artistic talent, he always had to borrow from other people in order to blend. His masks always looked unfinished, since he never really knew what to take and make his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a blank canvas, torn and covered in grime, that no one wanted to repurpose. Except his idol, he'd take him and he'd make art of him the right way, he had promise in that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down to his case of knives. He made those. Him fucking self. His father always told him he'd never amount to anything and told him no one would want him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy looked back to the kitchen, his father's shoe just visible, he scoffed and muttered, "I'm better than you'll ever be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up his case and bag, he knows his hero will appreciate his work, he put a lot of effort into it. He put all he had, just for his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd find him. He'd get to know him like they were supposed to know each other. He would show him everything, be everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone told Jimmy he lacked the ability to love another, but he'd show them. He was yelled at, mocked, for being an outsider, but he has someone to look forward to now. He'll show them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he steps out of the house and locks the front door, he smiles to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'll show them all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>